politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam Sorenson
Liam Jack Sorenson (July 24th, 2001-October 23rd, 2019) retired Army Lieutenant of the Congo Military Reserves and was 1st President of United Republic of Sorensonland was born on July 24 2001 at 5:30 pm in Kinshasa of Democratic Republic of Congo. Was Leader of Sorensonland and Armed Forces and Government and Leader of Republican Party as well. Family of Liam Sorenson He is only child of Agent John Sorenson and his wife Jennifer Sorenson. He is friend to the King of Congo's daughter since pre-school, all through school and University years. He fell in love with Princess Jillian Greene when they were kids. First Lady Jillian passed away at the age of 17 years old after her death, he married her twin sister Lillian Greene. First Lady Lillian has passed away at 5 am yesterday in her sleep. He remarried to his dead wives best friend today at 10 am. United Republic of Sorensonland Liam Sorenson was elected to be the first President. July 10 2018 - October 23 2019 List of Awards Life Experiences *Voted to be the President Of United Republic of Sorensonland *Finish University at the age of 16 *Saw his father's death on National Television, age of 4 yrs old. *Join the Congo Military Reserves at the age of 4 to 13 years old. *Got married to Princess Jillian Greene *Father to twins and five kids *Connection to the King of Congo through his father's job as Agent. *Lost members of President's family and his Cabinet. *Remarried to his sister in law Lillian Greene under wishes of his first wife. *Have had two wives are sisters. *Current Commander in-Chief after service from his homeland. *Went to Universty of Congo for 3 yrs Majored in Political Science. *Has been in offfice for Yr. *Leader of Republican Party *Has his VP as Acting POTUR, while he is undergoing surgey for his knee. *Has accept his VP's Resignation today at noon. *Has found 2nd VP who served as Commandor of Bomber Division. *Has accept his Chief Justice resignation today at 2 pm. *Has found replacment for Chief Justice of Supreme Courts. *Has promoted his former Chief Justice to the Senate as Pro Tempe of Senate. *Has promoted his Fmr VP to the Senate as Senator. *Has added Local Government (Mayors). *Has added District Government (Governors). *Had Attempt Assassination on July 5th, 2019 (survived). *Has requested to put his shooter to death on October 30th at noon. *Signed His First EO of 2019 and his Presidency. (EO 9087-56) *Has Promoted his Attacker Division Commandor to his cabinet. *Is added Office of President of United Republic of Sorensonland. *Has signed two EO's and the second is about his late father's b-day (EO 7890-45). *First Lady Lillian has passed away at 5 am yesterday in her sleep. *Remarried third for time in his life, he remarried a Friend of Twin Sisters who have passed away under thier wishes as if they died he can remarried their best friend. *Has his First Call of Constitutional Convention. *Added seven new positions to the Cabinet. *Has removed the Local Government altogether. *Has his Second Call of Constitutional Convention. *Has added 12 articles to the Constitution. *Has his Third Call of Constitutional Convention. *Has his First State of Union 2019. *Has his first Cabinet Meeting ever. *First to pass away during his Presidency. *First to have his VP succeeded him. Category:Leaders Category:Politics & War Characters Category:Nation Leaders Category:Leaders in Africa Category:Pages related to United Republic of Sorensonland